Yes Alpha
by lizrat66
Summary: Captain America claims Omega Tony Stark and shows him obedience is the only way forward. Story contains contains non-consensual sex and corporal punishment.
1. Chapter 1

Yes Alpha.

Captain America thrust in and out of Omega Stark's ass the tight wet heat of the channel gripping his cock was a feeling he would never tire of. His orgasm built with each thrust, slick ran from the tight hole, dripping down thighs spread wide coating the desk beneath. He would get Omega Stark to lick it clean after he had finished, it would be another lesson in humility and obedience.

He watched as his cock breached the swollen ring again, each thrust caused a moan to break free from his Omega, he would always remember this first time when he proved his dominance and took possession of Tony body and soul, ending the free reign of the Omega no one had thought would ever be claimed or tamed.

He revelled in the knowledge that no other man would possess the body underneath him again, his hands tightened around Stark's wrists at the thought of all those men. Stark had been such a slut in the past sleeping around and not caring about the awful reputation he was gaining as the greatest Omega Slut of modern times.

But that would all change now that he, Captain America had been unfrozen and bought back to life after seventy years under the Arctic Ice.

It had only taken a moment after the loud obnoxious little man had entered the Heli- Carrier conference room for Steve to know that the Omega was his and that nothing or no one was going to stand in his way of claiming him. Stark's scent was bitter sweet, tainted with the smell of alcohol and metal. Stress and anxiety underlay the projected air of confidence and arrogance.

Before Stark could sit he grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him from the room, luckily there was an empty office next door he kicked the door shut behind them engaging the look to ensure they would not be interrupted.

He threw Stark against the desk pinning him face down and ass up, grabbing the collar of his shirt and the waistband of his trousers he ripped them off throwing them to the ground, socks and shoes followed quickly. Stark was not wearing any underwear so he was completely naked in a matter of moments.

He only needed one hand to keep Stark pinned down the smaller man was powerless against the super soldier serum. His eyes and hands roamed over the expanse of pale skin the perfect globes of his ass called to him.

Steve bought up his hand and rained down heavy smacks on those prefect globes of creamy flesh. Redness and heat arose the cries of anger from the smaller man did nothing to stop the punishment. Steve knew that he had to exert his dominance over the Omega to show that there would be no going back, that he owned him body and soul and obedience and service would be given unconditionally to his Alpha.

His hand slowed as the cries of anger became sobs of pain and pleas for mercy. Steve leant over and bought his lips close to Stark's ear.

"You are my Omega now you will obey me in all things, you are mine and there is no part of you that does not belong to me. To long have you been free to self-destruct and cause mayhem and pain to the people that love and care about you.

You will submitted to me as your Alpha there is no other outcome, I will keep you safe and care for you, guide you in all things make you a better Omega. But make no mistake I will not tolerate any wilfulness or disobedience, you will be punished for any transgressions against my will. I do this for your own good so that you can fulfil your rightful place, do you understand?"

Steve waited as the body beneath him tremble and shook, suddenly the Omega stilled and went lax against the surface of the desk.

A soft whisper of voice sounded in the silence;

"Yes Alpha."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"Yes Alpha."

Steve on hearing this bit down hard at the juncture of Tony's neck and shoulder, teeth breaking through skin and worrying at the flesh searching for the scent glands. His teeth pierced the glands a musky, woody flavour flooded his mouth mingling with the blood he swallowed it down, lapping at the bite his saliva mixing with the blood and scent excretion.

To ensure that his mark took and that the bond would be permanent he bit his lip and dripped his blood into the bite, smearing it on the scent gland where it would sink in and cause Tony's scent to change and ensure that any other Alpha knew that he had been claimed and not to touch him.

Steve slammed into Tony's raw puffy hole twice more before his cock pulsed and released his cum into the slick tight heat of Tony's rear.

Still hard he pulled out and sprayed more cum over Tony's pack his large hands smeared it into his skin, making sure to rub some over the already healing bite mark.

Flipping Tony over and pushing him down on his knees he pressed his thumbs into the corners of Tony's mouth forcing it open, he pushed his cock passed plumb lips and then forced it the rest of the way in filling Tony's mouth and throat. Ignoring the tear streaked face and Tony's frantic gasps for breath he set a fast pace, his cock continuously sliding down into Tony's throat with each thrust.

His cum flooded Tony's throat in a matter of moments, he could feel Tony swallowing frantically trying not to choke on spill any, he knew Tony would not be able to succeed there was just too much, he could already feel some spilling out of his lips and dripping onto his chin.

With a jerk he withdrew still pumping cum but this time all over Tony's face and chest. He rubbed it into Tony's skin even over the arc reactor, now there was no part of Tony's body inside or out that had not been marked by the Alpha.

Steve looked down at his quivering Omega he was a beautiful sight, gasping for breath covered in cum, tears dripping off his eye lashes his ass cheeks ruby red.

Steve checked the bonding mark, it was fully healed he would have to make a decision on whether to brand or tattoo his personal mark above it so that everyone would be able to see that Tony Stark was Captain America's Omega.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N My lap top is dying so have been unable to spell check, so I apologise for any mistakes.**

Chapter 3

Steve left Tony kneeling on the floor with strict instructions to clean the desk and floor of any cum using only his tongue, any deviation from this would incur more punishment. To insure that he would not try escape whilst he was gone he had secured Tony's hands behind his back and to one ankle using his leather belt. Slapping Tony's still reddened ass hard one last time he turned and left the office.

Tony struggled with his bonds trying to get loose but to no avail; he only succeeded in unbalancing himself and falling sideways to the floor into the puddle of cum beneath the desk.

Unbeknown to Tony, Steve had not fully left he was watching through a small gap in the door he wanted to see if Tony would follow his order.

Tony was watching congealing cum slowly drip of the desk onto the floor in front of him all the time muttering under his breath. A normal human would not have been able to hear what he was saying but with Steve's enhanced Super Soldier hearing he could here every word and he was not happy.

"Fucking bastard Alpha! Who does he think he is! Just because he is bloody Captain America does not mean he can get away with this, I'm not some poor weak omega that is going to bow down to him and do everything he says! Just wait until Pepper finds out what has happened, she will nail him with her Jimmy Choos before she lets him take me or the Company away from her.

And if he thinks for one minute I am going to lick this cum up he can go fuck himself!"

Tony could not believe what had happened to him in the last hour, claimed marked and once the brand or tattoo was in place fully and permanently owned. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

There was no way he was going to let that happen even though he could feel the alterations in his body chemistry happening already, melding his and Steve's scents, hardwiring his mind and body to respond to anything that Steve wanted, to make his first priority serving his Alpha. He would have no freedom to do what wanted unless Steve gave his permission.

He shuddered pushing deep down the tiny voice at the back of his mind that laughed at him, that whispered that he had loved being dominated and mastered, that even now his abused hole was twitching and leaking cum and slick when he thought of Steve's huge cock thrusting into him over and over again.

"Stupid fucking Captain America! Just because he was jerk off material as a teenager does not mean anything now, he is just another freaking Alpha on a power trip!"

Steve growled under his breath wanting nothing more to go back in and discipline his omega and remind him of his new place in life but he had a meeting to finish and a certain CEO to visit.

Closing the door he strode back into the conference room pulling up short when a tall red haired woman rose from her chair and marched towards him, stopping right in front of him glared up at him.

"Hello I am Pepper Potts CEO of Stark Industries and Mr Stark's guardian Alpha."

She held out her hand for Steve to shake. It looked small and fragile in his huge hand, but her grip was strong and her eyes sparkled as he felt her long red nails dig deeply into his palm.

Retaking her seat at the head of the table she motioned for Steve to sit opposite her Fury and Agent Coulson were already seated both wearing bemused looks, the other Avengers had already been dismissed.

"Right gentlemen let's get down to business shall we, I understand that you have claimed and mated with Mr Star is that true Captain?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Has the bond worked and are you going to be branding or tattooing Mr Stark to confirm permanent ownership? If so I have just one request, not on his face as it can cause offence in some countries he will need to visit for Stark Industry business."

"Next as his Alpha you will own not only Mr Stark but all his personal wealth and Stark Industries. I need to know what your intentions are towards Stark Industries, Tony is the head of R&amp;D and without him the company will suffer and place thousands of employee's jobs in jeopardy."

Pepper stared pointedly at Steve, red nails tapping on the table awaiting his response.

"Ma'am I want tony and only him the business is of no interest to me, I do not want to run it, I understand that Tony will have business commitments he will have to fulfil and will work with you to come up with a suitable schedule. But you must understand that his first priority is his Alpha and that he is mine.

I will do what is best for him and he will have to learn to learn that my needs are paramount and that anything else is only allowed with permission from me. I am a 40s Alpha and have all their traits so I will have to make some adjustments to accommodate his work as Iron Man and for Stark Industries but I cannot guarantee that there will not be times when he will not be available to anyone but myself."

"Well Captain Rogers I think we will get along famously. I will continue as CEO Stark Industries and look after all finances in regards to you company and your private wealth. If you are in agreement please read and sign these contracts and then you can get back to your omega, I will need his signature on one document before I go but other than that I will leave him in your more that capable hands.

Happy will be outside with the limo when you wish to leave, by the time you reach Stark Tower Jarvis will have changed all security protocols to include you. I suggest that once Tony is settled you talk to Jarvis, he will be able to answer any further questions you may have. He is Mr Stark's A.I. and his first priority is Tony's security and welfare, he understands Alpha/Omega dynamics and will adjust his parameters to take in Tony's new status."

Steve speed read the documents signing in all the relevant places, when he had finished Pepper had Fury and Agent Coulson sign as witnesses.

Pepper took back the contracts replacing them in her briefcase; one piece of paper was left on the table in front of her.

"Right lets go and see the little shit and get this signed, I have a company to run. It will be a relief to not have to split my time running the company and babysitting him, be warned Captain he is very high maintenance and needs a firm hand, give him and inch he will take a mile."

Steve rose and Pepper followed him to the office where Tony had been left. Steve noticed that Tony had made no effort to kneel back up or attempt at cleaning the desk and floor, he was still muttering and cursing under his breath.

Pepper approached Tony being careful not to touch him or step in the mess on the floor.

"Mr Stark I have an important document that needs your signature right away, Captain Rogers will release your hand and I would appreciate it if you would sign without any of your usual prevarication. I do not have the time for your nonsense today; I had to reschedule an important board meeting to come

Steve hauled Tony up on to his knees releasing his arm; Pepper held the document in front of him and placed the pen in his hand.

"Pepper! Pepper! You need to listen to me you need to stop this before it is to late it must be illegal, come on Pepper he is just after my money and the company or has a grudge against my dad for being frozen for the last 70 years. He's probably in cahoots with Fury to get me to make weapons for Shield."

Pepper glanced over to Steve a whole silent conversation took place over Tony's head. Steve nodded giving permission for Pepper to do what was needed.

"Mr Stark there is nothing to discuss your Alpha and I have arranged everything, agreements have been reached and contracts drawn up and signed. All legalities have been dealt with, all that remains is for us to sign this document dissolving my guardianship Alpha status and freeing me to get on with more important matters."

Grabbing hold of his hand she forced the pen to the paper, when he still hesitated she slapped his face and squeezed his wrist tightly. Grapping hold of his ear as if he was a naughty child she twisted it sharply causing him to shriek in pain.

"Sign it now Tony!" her tone pure Alpha.

Tony's hand shook as he signed, tears splashed down smudging the ink, and even so the signature was still legible and legal in the eyes of the law. Pepper s document as well.

"Tony this is for the best Steve is your rightful Alpha the bond has taken, you must not fight it you will only make yourself miserable and cause yourself pain. Yourself over to your Alpha it is the only way.

I will always care about you but you are not my omega and quite frankly I am tired of all your mental and emotional shit, you will thank Steve and me one day for doing this."

Placing a final light kiss on his forehead she then turned and left the room.

"Never thought I would see the day Stark was bought to his knees or that you would allow an Alpha you did not know claim Stark and Stark Industries without putting up a fight or wanting extensive background checks done on the Captain."

Pepper smiled then laughed at Fury's comment but the humour did not reach her eyes.

"Director Fury if you imagine for one moment that this was purely impulsive and not meticulously planned in advance and in great detail then you do not know the Captain as well as you think you do.

Where do you think that Captain Rogers has been disappearing to every afternoon for the past week, certainly not to the gym!

I suggest that you check your history Director, look up the meaning of Afternoon Tea between two Alphas in the 1940s."

Heals clicking loudly she moved quickly off down the corridor already issuing orders into her Stark phone for a meeting with the company lawyers to file new ownership papers.

Coulson tapped the request into his tablet, with raised eye brows he passed it to Fury so he could read the details as well, both men looked at each other in stunned silence then started to laugh, Tony had never stood a chance.

Inside the office Tony's face was mashed to the floor tongue licking up the cold congealed cum, the Captain's booted foot holding his neck in place. Steve released Tony once he was satisfied that the desk and floor was cleaned to his satisfaction.

Tony's clothes were ruined Steve did not want to parade him naked through Shield Headquarters. Taking off his shirt he placed it on Tony, it hung down to reaching mid- thigh. Pulling his arms behind his back he used to long sleeves to tie them together.

He only did up the first few buttons covering up Tony's cock and balls, he left the rest so that the Arc Reactor was exposed. He knew that this would make Tony really uncomfortable as he always hid it away from view when he was in public.

Not having a collar and leash to hand he looped the belt round Tony's neck pulling it tight so that breathing would be uncomfortable but not dangerously so. He wanted to keep Tony off balance and confused so he could get back to Stark Tower without him causing a scene.

"Come Tony it's time go home, it's good that you have your own furnace in your workshop!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The drive back to Stark Tower was done in virtual silence the hum of the limousine engine a constant against the intermittent sobs and gasps for breath that came from Tony.

Steve could feel Tony's body shaking under his hand. Tony was kneeling on the floor of the limo held in place by Steve's hand grasping his hair and holding his head against his thigh. Each sob and gasp for breath sent a tremor through his cock which was filling Tony's mouth and throat, once in a while he would withdraw just enough for Tony to get a few breaths of air into his burning lungs before thrusting back in again.

Steve tapped his finger against Tony's cheek marking out the seconds he deep throated Tony before giving him 5 seconds to catch his breath, then the tapping started again. Steve knew that due to the arc reactor taking up so much room in Tony's chest that he had diminished lung capacity, so he viewed this as a Omega sexual training exercise as well as strengthening Tony's lungs so that as time went by he would be able to increase the length of time he could keep his cock down Tony's throat.

The fear and helplessness shining from Tony's eyes made his cock harden and swell even more, just as the limo entered the underground car park he shot his load down Tony's throat forcing him to swallow it all before pulling out and wiping the remaining spit and cum against Tony's cheeks. He could not get enough of marking his Omega he wanted no other smell on Tony ever.

Steve exited the limo pulling Tony behind him with the leather belt still attached to his neck. Tony was once again naked the shirt having been discarded the minute they had got into the limo after leaving Shield Headquarters.

Steve entered the elevator and requested Jarvis to take them to the pent house, it was time to clean and settle his Omega before the branding took place. He also needed to go over his rules with Tony and ensure that he was clear on any punishments he would receive for breaking them.

His work as Iron Man and for Stark Industries needed to be discussed and time limits for his lab and workshop put into place. He knew from talks with Pepper that Tony once he had an idea he would drop everything and lock himself away in the workshop for days at a time until he had finished creating or fixing his armour.

While he did not want to stifle this part of Tony he would not let him abuse himself through tiredness and lack of food. Tony needed to learn the limits of his body outside and inside the bedroom and Steve was going to ensure that he would be the one to teach him when he could push those limits and occasionally when they could be broken.

Steve took Tony straight through to the ensuite bathroom off Tony's master bedroom smirking at the title it was now Steve's Master Bedroom Tony would have his own small Omega bedroom for when Steve was away on missions or for when one of his punishments was not being allowed to sleep with Steve.

Removing his clothes and then the leather belt from Tony's neck he maneuverer a silent and dazed Tony into the shower cubicle and under the hot steaming water. Grabbing the shower gel and loafer he scrubbed a pliant Tony clean inside and out, thankful for all the special attachments the shower possessed. He tried hard not to think of all the other Alphas who had used these on Tony now was not the time to dwell on that.

Getting Tony to evacuate his enema he then raised Tony's arms and attached them to the rubber cuffs on the back wall of the shower cubicle, kneeling down he spread Tony's legs wide and secured his ankles to another set if rubber cuffs.

"Stay silent pet until I tell otherwise keep your eyes closed, I want you to just relax and feel what I am going to do to you I am going to take care of you from now on. There is no need for you to think about anything else but serving me and pleasing me, you are my beautiful Omega and your obedience will be a gift from you to me."

Taking a bottle of oil he liberally rubbed it all over Tony's body and limbs until he glistened, droplets running down into his ass cheeks teased his furled hole making his cock twitch and slowly start to fill.

Taking his straight razor Steve ran it up and down Tony's arms oil and hair being removed with each pass of the sharp edge; he then removed the coarse hair from his legs and the smattering of chest hair being careful of the arc reactor. All that was left was the dark curly hair surrounding his cock and balls.

Fisting Tony's cock he jerked if to full hardness then methodically scrapped away all the dark curls surrounding it and the light fur covering his ball sac the only sound the hitching of Tony's breath whenever the razor ran over his cock or balls. Undoing the ankle cuffs he turned Tony to face the wall and once again secured him legs spread wide. Repeating the same process he removed all Tony's remaining body hair ending by spreading his ass cheeks and gliding the razor along his crack and over his hole.

Running his hands over the now smooth and sensitive skin he could feel Tony's body trembling and the small whimpers escaping Tony's mouth even as he tried desperately to stay silent as he had been ordered.

Parting his ass cheeks he pushed two oiled fingers into Tony's asshole still slightly loose from being fucked earlier. Scissoring his fingers he watch the ring of muscles stretch wider then added a third then fourth finger plunging them in and out faster and faster twisting them and catching Tony's prostate with each pass making Tony's body jerk and shudder trying to escape his building arousal.

Tony's moans grew louder and louder his cock ridged trapped between his belly and the shower wall, the slippery shower tiles provided no friction to enable him to find any relief.

Steve kept him on the brink of orgasm for what felt like hours fingers thrusting deep into his passage constantly rubbing against his prostrate promising release but never giving it. Suddenly he was empty all sensation ceased, he could not comprehend what was happening he struggled to make sense of the emptiness.

"Steve, Steve, Please! Please! I need you to…"

A broken whisper escaped from his lips.

"My Omega what do you want you need to ask me properly you need to beg me prettily for what you need and then I will decide if you have been good enough to receive your reward."

Tony heard the works spoken quietly in his ear but he struggled to comprehend what else he need to say, surely Steve wanted to fuck him what more did he require from Tony?

Tony began to panic his thoughts whirling round and round in his head, he could not think he knew that there was something he had to say a correct way of asking but it eluded him.

Suddenly his cock felt like it was trapped in a vice Steve's large hand squeezing it tighter and tighter the sudden shock of pain bringing clearing Tony's mind.

"Omega I am waiting my patience is wearing thin! Beg me properly now or you will be punished!"

Tony turned his head to the side and looked up with tear filled eyes, the angry frown covering Steve's face and the painful pressure on his cock kicked his brain into gear, he did not want to be punished again he just needed to remember what his Alpha, yes! That was it! His Alpha!

"Alpha please, please I beg you to fuck me, take me, fill me, do what you want with me make me yours!"

"Omega is this what you truly want, to be mine?"

"Yes Alpha."

Steve's large hands pinned Tony to the wall and with one thrust breached his hole entering him fully making Tony scream with pain and pleasure. Each thrust of his huge cock lifted Tony off his feet the rubber cuffs tightening around his ankles. The constant burn of his Alpha's cock stretching his abused hole wide and massaging his prostrate made him scream louder and louder as the pressure built. Steve bit down on his mating mark and jerked Tony's cock once before releasing it.

"Come for me now my Omega!"

Tony's orgasm ripped through him his cock spurting out cum coating his stomach and the shower tiles. His whole body shook and his limbs turned to jelly if not for his Alpha's cock still sunk balls deep in his ass and the wrist cuffs he would have collapsed to the floor.

Steve reached his own orgasm filling Tony's ass full of cum so much so that he could feel the small bulge in Tony's belly, carefully withdrawing he quickly plugged Tony's ass with a large black butt plug not wanting any cum to escape.

Tony groaned as he felt the plug still stretch his gaping hole wider at its fullest point, panting through the burn he sighed in relieve when it finally passed through and his ring attempted to close around the end of the plug.

Steve dried off Tony who was half asleep and in no condition to do anything himself the stress and trials of the day had finally caught up with him and he had nothing left to give. Carrying him to the bed he placed him under the covers and climbed in behind him.

"Jarvis lights off please and set an alarm for 6 am. One more thing Jarvis please ensure the forge in the workshop is heated to the correct temperature for branding I will be ready to take Tony down after breakfast, goodnight."

Pulling Tony close to his chest he kissed the back of his neck and sucked on the mating mark revelling in the taste and smell of Tony's scent. His cock hardened and he rubbed it along Tony's crack and between his thighs, his thoughts on what brand to use and where to place it he drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Steve awoke before the six o-clock alarm sounded Tony still sound asleep held within the tight embrace of his arms. He could feel tiny huffs of breath against arm and hear soft snuffling noises as Tony slept on unaware that another punishment would be added unfair as it was, as Tony had not been informed that he must always be awake before his Alpha and ready to serve his Alpha mouth wrapped around his cock warm and willing ready to swallow his first load of cum of the day. Before the end of the day Tony's belly would be swollen with cum the craving for it already settling in place, another few days and Tony would be totally addicted and unable to live without it. Steve knew that this practise was considered undesirable in this day and age but Steve wanted total control and it was unheard of in the 1930s/40s for an Omega not to be bonded in this way to his Alpha.

Steve had discussed this method with Miss Potts and she had been in total agreement that Tony should be fully bonded in every way as that was going to be the only way to keep him in line and to stop him from trying to run away or break the bond. Once addicted it could not be undone and withdrawal would kick in after a few days and without his Alpha's cum death would happen within four weeks. Miss Potts had said that Tony might be reckless and take unnecessary risks but he did not have a death wish like most people thought.

Miss Potts had been adamant that Steve do everything to subjugate Tony and that punishments would have to be swift and harsh to have any impacted, she had added that any form of embarrassment or humiliation was something that Tony hated especially in public.

They had both laughed over the time Pepper had been so angry and exasperated with Tony during a board meeting for his lack of attention and continual playing on his phone that she had hauled Tony over her lap and spanked him hard with the paddle she kept in her purse in front of all the board members and then made him sit on his hands with the phone wedged in his mouth for the rest of the board meeting. Tony had been so embarrassed but due to the contract he had with Pepper at that time he could do nothing about it, she had complete control over him in anything to do with Stark Industries as it was the only way he could keep the company in his name.

Pepper suspected that was the reason he played up and was so brattish at Shield, as he could get away with it there, as no one had control of him and due to the amount of tech and funding he supplied Fury, Hill and Coulson just had to put up with it.

Well that would all change now that Steve was his Alpha, there would be no escaping punishment for insubordination and disrespect to the Agents at Shield. He had a good mind to make Fury his substitute Alpha to take care of Tony if he was away on a mission that Tony could not accompany him on. He knew that Fury would love to discipline Tony for all of the past insults and hacking Tony had done. Tony would hate it having to kneel to Fury and obey his orders.

Steve was bought out of his reverie by the press of Tony's behind against his cock, tightening his arms he pulled him closer rocking into Tony's crack each pass of his cock nudging at the butt plug pressing it up further in to his filled hole. Tony moaned in his sleep ass pushing back to meet Steve's thrusts, slick leaking out around the plug coating Steve's cock so it glided easily backwards and forwards faster and faster.

Steve bit down on Tony's mating mark as he sprayed his cum all over Tony's arse and back. Tony jerked awake trying to escape the teeth and mouth biting and sucking on his neck but bands of steel held him tight as a still hard cock rutted against his arse crack. His own cock started to show an interest in the proceedings, twitching and plumping up, reaching down he started to stroke it tugging on his balls startled by their smoothness until he remembered the shower the evening before.

A moan escaped his lips as he felt his orgasm build as his cock throbbed under his fingers, suddenly a large hand clamped over his much smaller one squeezing tightly squashing his rising orgasm crushing his cock held by his own hand, pleasure turned to pain as his cock was trapped under the super soldier's strength.

"Fuck! Fuck! What the hell are you doing are you trying to castrate me? Get off you bastard before you permanently damage my goods, what the hell!"

Tony clawed at Steve's hand trying to pull it away to stop the ever increasing pain as his cock was slowly crushed.

"No Tony you do not get to touch yourself or come without my permission, I have already told you this but yet again you disobey me earning yourself yet another punishment to add to the list."

Tony groaned remembering his burning ass and knew that it would be worse this time Steve dragged him up and draped him over his lap and rained down swat after swat all over his ass. Legs and arms pinned there was no room to move and try to evade the blows each swat seemed harder than the last his butt cheeks and the tops of his thighs burned and throbbed with pain.

Tony tried to remain silent to show that he was not affected by his punishment and Steve's harsh words, but with each swat he was reminded of his failure to follow even the simplest of orders and to behave like a proper Omega. An Omega was supposed to be submissive and obedient, to put his Alpha first to fulfil all his wants and needs before his own. It was a seemingly simple rule to follow but Tony had never been able to comply fully too any Alpha.

Tony remembered his mother Maria, petite and beautiful always graceful in her submission to his father even when being beaten for some perceived error in behaviour. She never made a sound tears falling silently down her face and at the end of her punishment she would kiss her Alpha's hand and thank his for correcting her behaviour. Then she would crawl from the room to shut herself away in her room until his father allowed her to come out. Sometimes it would be days before he saw her again.

Tony had fought and rebelled against his father at every turn earning many beatings and other punishments, even when he presented as an Omega to the shock of everyone, he had still rebelled and gone his own way. He had never listened or submitted, there was not and Alpha alive that had been able to control him.

Sure he had had sex with Alphas but it was always on his terms with him firmly on top and in control riding the Alpha to completion, pulling off before the Alpha's knot could swell then kicking them out of his bed. Pepper grown used to making sure they left before Tony went to sleep.

Tony tried to hold back a sob but he felt his control slipping tears welled up and flowed down his cheeks, gasping for breath he tried to speak but the words would not form, frustrated he let out a scream then another. Once started he could not stop, all pent up hurt and anger pouring out.

Tony screamed until hoarse his throat burning, whimpering with pain he lay lax over Steve's lap exhausted and wrung out. Finally he found the words that he wanted and needed to say.

"I am sorry my Alpha I will be good, please do not give up on me. Thank you for my punishment for correcting my mistakes. I submit to your rule as my Alpha."

Tony slid off his Alpha's lap kneeling before him and kissed the offered hand. A sense of calmness came over him when his Alpha's hand cupped his cheek and gentle fingers wiped away his tears.

"Good Boy I accept your apology and your submission. Know that I will always be here for you to guide you and correct you. Forgiveness has to be earned but will freely be given when the lesson has been learned."

Steve gathered his Omega in his arms settling him on his lap rubbing soothing circles on his back and kissing the damp curls on the top of his head. Body shaking Tony continued to sob quietly clutching at Steve's chest.

Once Tony's breathing had evened out and his body lay heavy against his chest he carried his sleeping Omega back to their bed. Placing him on his side he cuffed Tony's wrists together and chained them to the headboard, he did the same with his ankles. Tony had room to turn but would not be able to leave the bed. Covering him with a sheet he asked Jarvis to direct him to the workshop and to ensure that the furnace was heated to the correct temperature.

Taking a long wooden box from the top of the dresser he made his way down to the workshop.

Steve opened the box and looked at the two brands lying against the blue velvet he had a decision to make about which brand to use and where he would place it. He had been going to let Tony choose but with his bad behaviour that could not happen.

Steve decided to heat both brands before making a decision after all there was nothing to say that he could not use both. He smiled at the thought, Tony's body just called out to be marked brand or tattoo. Tony would not be able to escape from Steve and everyone would know that Tony belonged to Captain America.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tony stared at his reflection in the full length mirror eyes constantly returning to the brand high up on his neck just behind his right ear. There was no hiding the mark seared into his skin below his hair line and higher than any collar would sit, the whole world would be able to see it and know he belonged to Captain America. The raised ridges of the brand stood out the A flanked by the wings the circle of shield.

Found this on the internet, it is as close to what I imagined the brand would be like.

Thankfully the smell of burning flesh had faded and the skin though red and tight was healing fast courtesy of the healing effect of his Alpha's saliva.

His gaze turned next to the small tattoo on his inner left thigh, the red white and blue image of Captain America's shield reflected back at him. He knew that if his wrists had not been bound in thick leather cuffs matching ones would show on each wrists pulse point.

His Alpha had taken his time with the tattoos drawing out the process, punishing Tony with harsh twists of his nipples every time he flinched or tried to pull away, the movements involuntary or not.

The branding on the other hand had been fast and precise but in no way painless. Tony had screamed in agony and shock when the searing heat of the brand pressed into his tender skin, his stomach roiling at the smell of burning flesh.

Mercifully he had managed to keep down the contents of his stomach, not that the Captain had taken any notice of his pain. Once he had removed the brand he had hauled Tony up from his kneeling position by the furnace bent him over the nearest work surface and fucked him hard and fast whilst laving his tongue repeatedly over the brand continuously mouthing and sucking at the burnt flesh.

The Captain soon reached his peak and Tony felt more cum pumping into his abused hole. On pulling out a large butt plug replaced the cock up his ass, once again sealing in the cum. Tony could feel his rounded stomach pressing against the work bench the feeling of nausea returned with the realisation that his Alpha was not going to stop filling him until the natural result of the full mating bond took place and maybe even a kid was conceived.

Well good luck on the baby part Tony thought. He knew the chances of conceiving were minimal at his age let alone with all the trauma his body had gone through over the years, a small part of him was sad at this thought.

His Alpha had decided that the second brand could wait until tomorrow it would be a celebration of the mating bond fully snapping into place. Tony would be allowed to choose where the brand went if he was able to follow all his Alpha's orders and behave like a proper Omega for the next 24 hours.

He knew that the chances of this happening would be minimal, even though his body wanted to submit his mind still fought the impulse to submit to an Alpha even if it was his mate. He may have said the formal words of submission to Steve but there was still a part of him that was ingrained with years of resistance to bend to the will of an Alpha's orders.

Steve looked on from the open door way, watching the myriad emotions flickering across his Omega's face. His lips quirked in a small smile when he saw the brief flash of resentment and anger as Tony looked at the brand on his neck.

Oh well time for another lesson in obedience, he enjoyed the fight that Tony put up to a certain extent and did not want to completely break him but he could not let Tony know that yet. He had to exert total control and show who was the master in this relationship any feelings he felt for Tony would be dealt with once his Omega was not an embarrassment to him in public. If Captain America could not show total control over his Omega it would cause an uproar and push forward the Omega rights campaign, something that was not wanted by the majority of Governments and Alphas of the world.

A compliant obedient Omega in public with a spark of spirit and mischief in private was what he wanted and he would not stop until he got this. It was a dangerous game to play with Tony but he prize at the end would be worth it. Once Tony fully submitted and acknowledge their bond and gave into his feelings for his Alpha he would then reward Tony with his own acknowledgement of his feeling for his Omega.

Love for Tony was possible but only if he could be shaped into some semblance of what he wanted and needed. He may be living in the 21st Century now but the values and believes he was taught as a 1930s Alpha were too deeply ingrained for him to completely change his ways.

Crossing the room he grabbed his Omega's hair pulling him up into a rough kiss, fingers brushing over the brand pressing the raised skin causing Tony to hiss in pain. Forcing entrance into Tony's mouth he swallowed each whimper and moan of pain licking and biting swollen lips fingers still scratching over the brand. Salty tears dripped onto his lips as his Omega tried to escape the increasing pressure and pain.

Releasing his hold on Tony's hair he reached down and began to rub circles over the swollen mound of his Omega's stomach, increasing the pressure with each pass he loved the feeling of kneading the cum through the thin skin. The massaging would help release the cum through the stomach lining so that it could be absorbed quicker into every cell and organ of his Omega, creating an unbreakable link, binding him forever to his Alpha.

He knew that conceiving at this time was next to impossible, but he wanted to see that small swollen belly heavy with his child in the future. He had talked with Pepper and knew that there probably would need to be medical intervention due to Tony's age, the arc reactor and the damage done by the palladium poisoning in the past.

He would deal with breeding his Omega once he was fully bonded and obedient to his will. Perhaps keeping Tony's belly full would keep him compliant and out of trouble. That was for the near future but for the time being he would enjoy his Omega to the full keeping his holes full of his cock and his cum.

Hooking Tony's cuffed wrists high above his head he watched as Tony's feet scrabble for purchase on the floor hampered by the spreader bar attached to his ankles pulling his legs wide. Balanced precariously on his toes his muscles were pulled taut in both arms and legs.

Steve moved over to a large cabinet set against the opposite wall, sorting through the array of whips paddles and floggers lying displayed on a bed of soft red velvet his hand finally came to rest on a leather flogger, strong and heavy it would make a satisfyingly load thud upon his Omega's skin.

A quick hard bite of the mating gland was the only warning he gave before bringing the flogger down against his spine. Tony jerked forward his whole body twisting as his feet left the floor. Again and again the flogger found its mark up and down his back, the skin turning a deep red rose. Steve could see the muscles tightening across his Omega's shoulders arms and legs quivering with the strain placed on them.

He let the flogger fly again but this time striking Tony's buttocks and upper thighs. The fleshy globes quivered with each blow the skin turning rosy and heated.

"Let me hear you pet, I want you to give me all of your sounds, hold nothing back."

Tony hissed as the flogger landed against his back. Soon he was groaning and gasping with pain as the blows landed relentlessly.

"Please, please Alpha ss..stop! I can't take anymore it hurts to much!"

"Pet, I think you are lying to me look how hard you are, your little Omega cock is standing to attention, I think you love the pain and crave the release it will bring you!"

Steve's large fingers gripped Tony's weeping cock pumping it, smearing pre cum along its short length a nail raking across his slit was Tony's undoing, with a scream he came spurts of cum coating Steve's fingers. His Alpha continued to work his cock milking it of every last drop, the pleasure he had felt in his release started to turn to pain as his over sensitive flesh was tugged and stroked, the friction burning as his cum dried from the warmth of his Alpha's hand.

"No more you have to stop, your rubbing me raw."

He sobbed and whimpered as his Alpha ignored him and continued to manipulate his cock and balls.

"Oh Tony you were doing so well up until that last comment. Can you tell me what you have done wrong? Hmm.. no, well let me enlighten you. It may be different with you modern Omegas and Alphas but in my day an Omega had no right what so ever to tell his Alpha to stop he took everything his Alpha gave and more without complaint and never once would have dreamed of saying No!"

Steve sighed against Tony's neck his breath ghosting over the brand by his ear.

"I guess I am just going to have to discipline you until you remember your place in this relationship."

Stepping back he began to lay strokes down from Tony's shoulders to his knees never hitting the same place twice, soon Tony's skin was dark red and welted. Tony cried and screamed pleading for forgiveness.

"You can take a few more my Omega?"

Tony knew that there was only one correct answer to give.

"Yes Alpha."

The flogger landed twice more each blow heavier that the last leaving dark purple welts across is thighs.

"Beautiful."

Stepping in front of Tony he placed the flogger against Tony's lips, drops of blood from his bitten bottom lip and tears from his eyes smearing the dark leather flogger.

"Kiss the flogger my Omega, thank it for the pleasure and punishment it has provided."

Steve put his hand on Tony's back, splayed fingers pressing against the burning skin bringing him closer. The small sob that escaped Tony's lips as he kissed the flogger was perfect.

Cock hard and throbbing he threw the flogger to the floor unhooked the cuffs and pushed Tony down onto his knees. Releasing his cock he hooked his fingers into his Omega's mouth pulling it wide open and thrust his cock deep down Tony's throat. He could feel Tony struggling to breathe his throat contracting around his thick long cock massaging it, making it grow harder thicker and longer.

Holding his Omega's head firmly he giving him no chance to pull back, chasing his release, shouting out with pleasure as his cum flooded down Tony's throat to join the pool of cum in the already swollen belly.

Tony lay on the floor chest heaving trying to suck air into his lungs black spots swimming before his eyes. Pain filled every corner of his being there was no escaping it, the slightest movement bought another wave of agony his body shuddering and shaking due to the stress it had been put under.

He was aware of his Alpha waiting for him to pull himself together and new there was a limited amount of time he would be given before he would be punished for not presenting himself properly.

Pulling himself up onto his knees hampered by the spreader bar and the fact that his arms and legs were shaking so much proved to be a difficult feat, but eventually he managed it. Bowing his head cuffed wrists resting against his stomach as there was not enough chain to place them on his knees he waited for what his Alpha would no next


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sorry for the short chapter and the time it has taken to update.

Tony woke with a startled cry, his whole body burned inside and out. He wanted to rip and tear at his skin to relieve that prickling heat that swept over his body in waves, each one stronger than the last. Moaning he tugged at the cuffs securing him to the headboard but there was not give even his ankles were strapped to the foot of the bed.

The cool cotton of the sheets gave little relief and Tony could feel the sweat trickling down his face to mix with the tears. Biting his lip he tried to hold back the whimpering cries that escaped with each wave of agony but only succeeded in drawing blood and adding to the pain coursing through his body.

Steve suddenly appeared looming over his writhing body, a smile stretched across his face, satisfaction shining from his eyes. The whole weight of the Captain's body landed on him pressing him into the mattress, harsh lips swallowing the gasps of shock as his lungs ceased and he fought to breathe in air. He could feel Steve's hard length against his thigh swelling and lengthening with each gasp he gave.

"That's it Tony, can you feel your body burning up, the bonding heat racing through your veins. Each wave of heat bringing you closer to me, to a full and unbreakable bond that you will never be able to escape from. You will be my Omega for the rest of your life, no one else will ever have you or be able to control you to the extent I will.

Pepper will still have some control over you in matters of Stark Industries and in keeping you in line at board meetings if I am unable to attend with you.

I will have to decide on a secondary Alpha to look after you if I am away on solo missions. I cannot leave you unsupervised you will only fall into bad habits. No one wants an unruly mouthy omega bonded or not."

Tony sobbed harder with every word he heard, there was no escaping his Alpha, part of him railed at this turn of events but a larger part seemed to yearn for the security that was being offered. He was so confused he was almost certain that it was the lack of air getting to his lungs that made him feel as though submitting was the best thing for him to do. How could he want something so badly that he had fought his whole life against.

Steve raised himself up on his arms, letting Tony suck in much needed air, watching as the body beneath him suddenly stilled. He saw and felt the exact moment the bond snapped into place. He saw whisky brown eyes widened in shock as his omega also felt the creation of the full bond.

Tony's eyes widened in shock and disbelief as the burning agony disappeared to be replaced with a feeling of warmth and security. He could sense a strong presence in his mind sifting through his thoughts and feelings, yet another trait of a full Alpha bond. An Alpha would always have a general idea of what there omega was thinking or feeling, but in the Captain's case he guessed that the super soldier serum had just enhanced all his Alpha abilities. His Captain had more control over the mental link to his omega and that could only cause more trouble for Tony.

Steve laughed out loud at the thoughts racing through his omega's head, he was glad that the mental link only went one way, he had such plans for Tony and did not want his omega to be prepared for them in any way shape or form.

Keeping an omega unbalanced and unable to anticipate what his Alpha wanted was a method of training that meant more punishments for the omega but also shortened training time as the omega worked harder to obey and reduce the amount of disciplining that they had to endure.


	8. Chapter 8

Surprise! another chapter. Have shocked myself by being able to get this out so quickly, hopefully the muse is here to stay.

Have a great Christmas and a happy New Year.

Chapter 8

Once again the brand seared his flesh, the stink of burning skin filling the workshop. It lasted longer that the first branding, this one being much larger, high on his arm the traditional Omega insignia surrounded by a full circle of chain links to symbolise the unbreakable bond of a full Alpha mating.

Steve placed the branding iron to the side and returned to the forge for the next iron. This next brand was going to be purely for his enjoyment and not something his omega would be expecting. As far as Tony had been aware there was only going to be one brand today and as he had not gone 24 hours without punishment his Alpha got to choose where the brand got to be placed.

Tony flinched as Steve turned back with yet another brand, this was not supposed to be happening, the two brands that he already had been given was usually the most an omega had, the personal brand of his Alpha and the State brand showing he was a bonded Omega and the strength of the bond.

"Poor little omega Tony, did you really think that I would not give you a more personal mark to show that you are my fully bonded omega. The one on your neck is for public view and the one on your arm is a requirement of the State. I want you to have something more personal, a constant reminder that you are mine."

With that said he pressed the brand into the flesh over his omega's heart. Once removed the image of an American Eagle with wide spread wings and hooked talons was imprinted onto his omega's flesh.Once again Steve kissed and sucked on the burnt flesh, his saliva hastening the healing. Removing his cock from his pants he stroked himself to completion as he carried on licking his omega's skin. He rubbed the resultant cum into the wounds as well, marking the brands with his scent.

Tony by this time was sagging in his bonds exhausted by the shock and pain, he wanted the oblivion of unconsciousness but his Alpha pinched and twisted his nipples sucking on his mating mark jerking him back from the brink of darkness.

"My omega I am not finished with you yet, there is one more thing that I need to do before you can rest for a while. Your little omega cock needs to be taught a lesson it has had far too much freedom and use these past years. A good omega knows to keep themself pure until they meets their Alpha. But you have been such a bad omega, thinking that your fortune and position as heir to Stark Industries and as Iron Man meant the rules did not apply to you.

I will teach you the errors of your ways and school you in the proper way to behave from now on. I am going to lock you little cock away until I think you deserve the reward of an orgasem."

Tony felt cold metal surround and enclose his cock, his balls pushed through a thick metal band holding them tight and high. The metal shaft around his cock seemed to get tighter as his Alpha twisted the key, the raised nubs that covered the inside of the cock cage digging into his soft penis.

He watch as the Captain clipped the key to the chain of his dog tags.

" That is much better, there will be no need to take if off anytime soon. The piss slits also provide a means of washing you cock without having to remove the cage and the cock ring can be loosened when I milk you to let you cum flow more easily. Ha! Iron Man now has a little iron cock, I think your next project in the work shop will be to make a cock cage from the material you use for your suit and to have it painted gold and red."

Releasing Tony from his bonds he pulled him over to the mirror he had ordered placed in the work shop. Holding his omega tight against his chest so that his cock pressed up against his omega's plugged hole, he bade Tony to look at his branded and cock caged body.

The eagle on his chest looked as though it was about to rip his heart out at any given moment, the brand on his arm seemed to pale in comparison. Looking down at his caged cock he started to feel the weight of the metal pulling his cock downward and his restricted balls started to throb with pain feeling as though the heavy ring was cutting all circulation.

Panic started to set in and he thrashed and cried his breath coming in heavy gasps as he struggled to get free, to be able to grab and pull off the cage and ring, too rip the brand from his chest. It was of no use though, he was weak and useless against the strength of his super soldier Alpha and his mind kept whispering insidiously that it was very, very wrong to fight his Alpha.

Steve held his struggling omega until all the fight left him, until he hung limp in his arms the weight of his body resting against Steve's. Liquid brown eyes gazed back at him through the mirror for mere seconds before being lowered in submission, neck stretching to the side mating mark offered up to his Alpha.

Steve's inner Alpha roared at the naked display of submission from his omega, biting down on the mating make until he drew blood. Lifting Tony he spun him round against the mirror lifting him high so that Tony had to clasp his legs round Steve's waist to stop himself from falling as his hands were pinned over his head. Reaching down Steve pulled out the plug tossing it aside and in the next moment thrust up into his omega's tight hole.

Tony screamed as his channel was filled with his Alpha's huge cock his burning ring of muscles stretched to its limit, each thrust hitting his gland the pain of his cock being pressed against the nubs on the inside of the cock cage as it tried to fill contrasting with the jolts of pleasure each time his gland was hit by his Alpha's cock. Time blurred along with the pain and the pleasure, minutes or hours could have passed and Tony would not have been able to say which.

His awareness of his position only coming back when his Alpha roared his completion and his knot for the first time swelled and locked into Tony's hole. He could feel the copious amounts of cum pumping from his Alpha's cock head, coating his insides and filling his stomach. He could feel his stomach muscles relaxing and softening, there would be no more six pack.

His body was preparing itself to fulfil its biological imperative of procreation and of ingesting as much cum as it could to keep the omega and any baby alive if the Alpha had to leave for any amount of time.

His awareness faded again and he awoke to feel the comfort of his bed beneath his aching body. His Alpha's cock was still filling his channel although he could feel that the knot was going down. A warm heat enveloped him as Steve's arms held him tight.

" Sleep my omega it is time for you to rest. Tomorrow is another day one which will be full of training and correction. I have also decided that a visit by your doctor is in order, whilst our bond means you will now age at the same rate as me you are still older than most omegas to be bred and I think we need to know what the risks are and if medical intervention is needed to help get you pregnant. I know that I said children could wait but I have changed my mind. I want your belly swollen with my babies, already it has softened to what a proper omega's should look like. My cum will keep it like that but it would excite me even more to fuck you when your belly is full of my babies."

Tony silently wept as Steve continued to whisper his plans for his omega, there would be little time for anything other than training and correction over the coming days. Iron Man would only be called for any major incident that occurred, his Alpha did not want him hurt and to take any risks that could affect his chances of becoming pregnant. He could continue his work for Stark Industries R&amp;D department but would be restricted to how many hours he could work and that if his Alpha ordered his presence he was to stop whatever he was doing immediately and go straight to wherever his Alpha was and in the time limit he was given.

From now on every aspect of his life would fully under his Alpha's control, the only room for maneuver was when he was Iron Man and for any decisions made as the head of R &amp; D. He could advise his board of directors as an omega C.E.0 and owner, but it was Pepper as the Alpha C.E.O who had final say in any decision making. Also now that he was bonded, Stark Industries really belonged to his Alpha and he would just be a figurehead to be paraded before the public and the board and at any event where his presence would be needed to boost the stock and value of the company.

Steve could sense through the bond a broad outline of what Tony was feeling. As it was mostly all true he could not offer any comfort to his omega, it would be false and a lie. He would however ensure that he would not crush his omega's creativeness and drive to help others as Iron Man and to atone for his past as the Merchant of Death.

A balance would be found but first his omega needed to learn to fully submit at all times to his Alpha in private and in public before he could be given any rewards.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long delay, hopefully next chapter will not take as long.**

Steve watched as his Omega worked, blue screens flickering on and off as Tony jumped from one project to another focused completely on his work. Each finished blue print sent to servers hidden below Avengers Tower guarded by JARVIS, fabrication units hummed in the back of the workshop creating proto-types to be sent to Stark Industries R&amp;D department for the lab rats to wonder over and be amazed at the sheer brilliance of the creative mind of Tony Stark.

Close by on a work bench lay a finished set of arrows for Hawkeye, upgraded Widows Bites sat in a locked case, stretch pants for Hulk which would finally mean no more naked Hulk pictures and videos. Leather straps waited to be fitted to his shield, Steve knew that Tony wanted to replace them with something much stronger but he liked the feel and look of the leather It reminded him of his previous life, fighting with Bucky and the Howling Commandos.

Tony had moved to a different work station when he looked back up and was now focusing on the new Stark Phone and Tablet. Pepper had been adamant that he still be head of R&amp;D and the face of Stark Industries. Whilst she would run the company Tony was still the creative genius behind the majority of all products produced. Steve just had to sign off on all major decisions and contract over a certain amount of money. Other than that and making sure that Tony would appear with him at the quarterly board meetings he left the running of the Company to Pepper. He might own Stark Industries through his Omega but had no interest in running it.

The first board meeting was tomorrow a fact that he knew Tony was not happy about, it would be his first time out as a Bonded Omega and he was worried both how the board would treat him and also how his Alpha would present him in public for the first time.

It was going to be an important event for both Alpha and Omega in their new positions. Steve needed to show that he had complete control over Tony and that he could also handle his responsibilities as owner of Stark Industries, it would be all posturing and displays of dominance but he needed to get the board to align with him so that Pepper could be left to run the Company and he to concentrate of the Avengers and his Omega.

He would treat it like any one of the strategy meetings he had commanded during the War, he had always been the one to come up with the right plan of action and through sheer force of character seen it implemented. Tony on the other hand was in for a totally different experience to any of the other board meeting he had attended and he could guarantee that his Omega was not going to like it one bit.

Steve watched as Tony cleared away his work station putting the proto-types into small padded cases and locking them away in the vault ready for tomorrow.

He had bought his Omega down to the work shop early that morning, Tony had been jittery and unfocused unable to concentrate on his training from the moment he had woken him up. After 30 minutes of constant correction which had resulted in a punishment spanking JARVIS had suggested that maybe Tony needed to be in his work shop as usually when he got this manic it was the only thing that calmed him down and helped him focus.

He had finally gotten Tony to admit that his mind was so full of engineering designs and ideas for upgrades both for the Avengers equipment and Stark Industries products that he could not think of anything else and that his behaviour would only get worse, not out of choice but out of need to get all his ideas and creations out of his head. After speaking further to JARVIS and Pepper he had given him permission to spend the next ten hours in his work shop with no interruptions from anyone baring an Avengers Alarm.

DummE, U and Butterfingers had been so excited to see their creator and Tony had spent some time playing with them and doing minor upgrades to their frames and coding. Prompted by JARVIS he had begun the real work and had not stopped since, not even acknowledging the energy bars and endless cups of coffee placed near him by DummE.

It had been a fascinating incite in to his Omega as he watched and sketched him throughout the day, Tony had quickly forgotten that Steve was sitting on the ratty old couch in the corner of the shop observing him.

Steve had already decided he would be replacing the ugly old uncomfortable couch before the next workshop time.

" JARVIS please put in an order for a large comfortable sofa leather I think, it will be easier to keep clean and also some pillows and throws. Please ensure that the kitchen be stocked with the appropriate food and drinks if Tony has to stay down here for an extended period of time."

The work shop was the most secure area of the tower and Steve had decided quickly that it would be the safest place to keep his Omega if he had to leave him alone for an extended period of time. JARVIS would be able to monitor him at all times and only Pepper or his secondary Alpha would be granted access.

At all other times only Steve and JARVIS would be able to gain access to the work shop. Tony's codes could not be used without permission from his Alpha or under unless JARVIS had been instructed to allow him entry.

The Iron man suits could be used when the Avengers were called to assemble or to take Tony to safety if there was a threat to the tower or his life. Steve had override codes to the suits so that JARVIS could them over to protect Tony or to stop him from running or not listening to orders out in the field.

He was aware that his Omega see and calculate the risks and reactions to events faster than anyone and could come up with a solution or plan to ensure a successful outcome, but he was going to make sure that Tony did not hurtle headfirst into danger before explaining what he was attempting to achieve.

He knew it was going to be difficult and that his overriding Alpha need to protect his Omega was going to have to be supressed to some extent during battle for the Avengers to function as a team and for Ironman to do his job properly. The process of separating his Omega and Ironman in the field would not be an easy one.

Hearing the beep of watch alarm, he realised that the day had passed and it was time to reclaim his Omega. Using a touch of his Alpha voice he commanded Tony to stop working and come out from the car he was under.

With a last lingering glance at the half finished engine, Tony shuffled over to his Alpha stopping in front of him tired eyes glanced at Steve waiting for instruction. Steve smiled happy that Tony had obeyed without having to be told more than once.

"You are wearing far too many clothes my Omega, strip now."

Steve preferred Tony to be naked at all times when they were alone, but he work shop was the one exception clothes were needed for protection and safety.

Tony toed off his work boots and pushed his jeans down stepping out of them as they pooled at his feet. His grease stained wife beater falling on top of them as he quickly disrobed.

Clasping his hands behind his back he stood naked before his Alpha awaiting further instruction.

Steve ran his hands over Tony's body checking for any bruises or cuts from his day in the work shop, satisfied there were no marks other than those he had put on his Omega he took the time to sit back and study his Omega.

The physical changes to Tony's body were becoming more pronounced now that the bond had fully formed and had settled into place.

There was an overall softening and reduction in muscle mass, this was unavoidable in bonded Omegas as in times past the only thing an Omega was used for after bonding was to carry and birth children, they had no other duties to perform and Alpha's had much preferred soft malleable bodies to bend to their will.

His Omega was lucky in that he had been in extremely good shape and carrying extra muscle for a man of his size, so that he had retained a fair amount of strength which he would need to be able to work the Iron Man armour.

Steve's had rested over the soft swell of his stomach cupping the slightly rounded belly where the omega pouch had fully developed. There was no definition or hardness Tony's taut stomach a thing of the past, the soft vulnerable pouch waiting to be filled with cum each time he was fucked and after his next heat hopefully a baby.

Fertility treatment had begun already and this would trigger his Omega's heat within the next couple of weeks. The Omega Obstetrician he and Pepper had bought in to look after Tony has assured him that between the fertility treatment drugs and the healing gene in Steve's serum that Tony's body had ingested through his cum, there was a higher percentage of a positive outcome to the treatment.

With a last squeeze of the soft fleshy pouch he moved his hands downwards one grasping the rounded globes of his Omega's bottom the other closing a round the metal cock cage hanging heavily between his Omega's thighs. The small cock inside tightly confined and the small furred balls nestled behind trapped by the locking ring.

The cock cage had not been removed at all since he had put it on Tony the previous week, he had taken great pleasure in listening to is Omega plead and beg for release as he fucked him hard and fast, slow and gently, milking his prostrate and just driving him crazy with frustration, always on the edge of an orgasm but never finding any release.

The promise of being allowed to orgasm had been an effective training method, Tony was an extremely sexual being, but just when his Omega had nearly reached his goal Steve devised a way for Tony to fuck up and fail. His poor Omega never seemed to realise what his Alpha was doing and became more and more desperate to please and to obey, chasing that ever elusive orgasm.

There was no way that Steve as Tony's Alpha was going to give the reward of an orgasm for what was basic good omega behaviour that every other omega had learnt when young. Tony had been allowed to run wild his whole life no training had been given in what was the correct and suitable way for an un bonded Omega to behave in polite society, hell any kind of society. His Omega would have to wait for his heat to start before he could hope for any kind of release.

Hauling Tony down to straddle his thighs he jostled the large metal butt plug, pushing it further up in to his channel then allowing it to drop the heavy weight pulling at the tight ring of muscles making his Omega gasp and groan as his body tried to expel the foreign object seated within. There was no chance of Tony being able to expel it on his own, the expanding plug was at is largest and programmed to reduce only on Steve's command or in the event of a medical emergency JARVIS could use his override protocols if Steve was not available.

The metal plug was only removed for cleaning and sex, replaced straight afterwards to keep his Omega full of cum and to ensure that if he was ever kidnapped or captured during a battle there would be no way for his Omega to be sexually used by anyone, attempted removal of the plug without the correct voice command or JARVIS would result in massive internal injury or death. It was an extreme measure to take but Steve would protect his Omega any way that he could.

Tony had always been kidnapped or taken for what he could build or for financial ransom, yes he had been tortured in the past but he was too valuable to kill so there was always the risk of raped and physical abuse as a means to get Tony to do their bidding. Now with the new tracking devices embedded in various parts of his body and the reactor along with the Alpha Bond he would always be able to find his Omega and bring him home no matter how far away or deeply hidden.

Running his hand up and down Tony's spine his fingers traced a pattern against the smooth skin, he had finally completed the design of the tattoo which would follow the length of his Omega's spine, starting high up on the neck and ending at the entrance of his furled anus.

Decision made he stood throwing Tony over his shoulder as he went.

"Come Omega time to get you all clean and hair free, you have an appointment with my tattoo needles this evening.

If you are a good little Omega and stay completely still and silent I will allow you to come!"

Steve laughed internally knowing full well that there was no way his Tony would be able to accomplish that task.


End file.
